Never grow up
by Arualle
Summary: Ginny acaba de enterarse de una importante noticia que cambiará su vida y la de Harry. Está embarazada. Van a ser padres por primera vez. ¿Cómo se lo dirá a Harry? Y él, ¿cómo se tomará la noticia? ¿Cómo llegaron a escoger el nombre de su primogénito? Entra y averígualo.


******Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que va a ser narrado a continuación me pertenece, ni tampoco saco ningún provecho gracias a ello. Pertenece a JK Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí me pertenece la situación que viven estos personajes.

* * *

**Never grow up**

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger _

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight. _

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming _

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light._

**Never grow up – Taylor Swift**

_Julio 2004_

—¿Ginny?

Hermione llevaba veinte minutos hablando sobre algo que había sucedido un par de semanas atrás en su trabajo en el ministerio y que aún no había sido solucionado por completo. Pero Ginny no había estado escuchando. Claro que había asentido en los momentos precisos y había hecho los comentarios rutinarios —unos cuantos _"ajá"_ de vez en cuando resultaban suficientes para darle cuerda a su cuñada—. Pero, aparte de eso, no había estado prestando atención.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Estás distraída.

Por unos minutos la pelirroja no contestó, siguió mirando al infinito que parecía elevarse por detrás de la cabeza de su compañera. Luego la miró y dijo:

—¿Crees que mi hermano mataría a Harry si estuviera embarazada?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó perpleja.

—Hermione, estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?!

Unos cuantos clientes del café en el que habían quedado aquella tarde se giraron a mirarlas al oír el grito de la castaña. No obstante, Ginny les lanzó una de aquellas miradas que había tenido oportunidad de practicar en sus años en Hogwarts y volvieron cada uno a lo que estaban haciendo antes de aquello.

—¿Estás segura?

—Creo que sí —por una vez en la vida, Ginny Weasley estaba nerviosa.

—De acuerdo, vamos a mi casa. Ron no estará —se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara que ponía su compañera.

—¿Para qué?

—Haremos una prueba.

Tras pensárselo unos segundos, la pelirroja asintió. Aunque sabía que una vez que Hermione tenía algo claro, no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Nada. Así que ambas pagaron lo que se habían estado tomando, recogieron sus cosas y mediante la red flu, aparecieron en casa de la morena en apenas unos minutos.

Media hora después, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá contemplando casi con veneración un pequeño frasco transparente en el que se podía ver un líquido un poco más claro que el color ámbar; su propia orina. A su lado, había otro frasco, aún más pequeño que el anterior, que contenía un líquido transparente. Perfectamente podría haber sido confundido con agua.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Vertemos tres gotas de la pócima y si se vuelve verde, es que estás embarazada.

—Perfecto. Pero si no sale bien, a mi no me vuelvas hacer ir al baño —Ginny no estaba dispuesta a intentar mantener el equilibrio en una posición incómoda para poder obtener un poco de su orina.

—Entendido.

A pesar de saber qué tenían que hacer a continuación, ambas se pararon a contemplar durante unos minutos más los dos frascos. Eran conscientes que aquello era un momento importante y las dos estaban nerviosas. Finalmente, fue Hermione quien se levantó del sofá y agarró el frasco que contenía el líquido transparente.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en saberlo?

—Los libros difieren. Entre cinco y diez minutos.

Ginny asintió y le dio permiso a su amiga para que siguiera con aquella locura. Es verdad que había estado sintiendo náuseas por la mañana y que, incluso alguna vez, había llegado a vomitar. Pero no se había planteado que podría estar embarazada. Claro que había hablado con Harry de aquello, ambos querían ser padres algún día; pero no pensaban serlo tan pronto. Harry. Ginny no sabía cómo iba a decírselo. Si llegaba a estar embarazada de verdad, ¿qué haría? ¿Decírselo sin más? Sabía que Harry sería un buen padre, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. ¿Y ella? Por el momento tendría que dejar el equipo, hasta que naciera el bebé al menos.

—Tranquila —dijo Hermione sacándola del caos mental en el que se había introducido.

Respiró hondo y esperó junto a su amiga hasta que ambas vieron como el líquido comenzaba a tornarse verdoso. Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Verde. Estaba embarazada. ¿Y ahora?

—Enhorabuena.

Cuando la castaña la abrazó, se agarró a ella con fuerza. En Hogwarts nunca habían sido demasiado cercanas, pero desde que se había casado con su hermano y ella con Harry se habían vuelto algo más íntimas y, desde luego, después de aquello la consideraría, por su parte, como alguien importante.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó una vez se separaron.

—Decírselo a Harry. Aunque no sé cómo.

—Saldrá todo bien, ya lo verás.

Ginny permaneció en casa de la castaña durante una hora más y luego volvió a Grimmauld Place. Harry aún no había llegado, últimamente tenía bastante trabajo en el departamento de Aurores. Pero el que sí que estaba era Teddy, que había ido a hacerles una visita junto a su abuela.

—Hola, Ginny.

—Teddy. Andrómeda —dijo dándole un abrazo a cada uno —. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Muy bien. Vengo a gorronear.

—¡Teddy! No digas esas cosas —le regañó su abuela.

Ginny sonrió. Siempre conseguía robarle una sonrisa o una carcajada. Le revolvió el pelo y dijo:

—Puedes venir a lo que quieras y siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes.

—Harry y tú lo malcriáis. Siempre lo he dicho.

Todos se sentaron en el salón a esperar a Harry para cenar y Teddy se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba distraída; no obstante, no dijo nada porque su abuela estaba manteniendo en esos momentos una conversación con la mujer y sabía que no debía interrumpir en las conversaciones de los mayores. El color de su pelo cambió ante su preocupación y Ginny se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Teddy a la vez.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Te noto preocupada.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

Teddy la miró durante un largo rato y ella se dio por vencida ante la mirada que tanto el chico como su abuela le dirigían. No sólo por su mirada, si no porque necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. Compartir su nerviosismo antes de encontrar una forma de decírselo a Harry. Así que se lo confesó. Le dijo que estaba embarazada y que, en cierta manera, temía la reacción de Harry.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Estará encantado.

—¿Tú crees?

—Seguro —contestó con una gran sonrisa Andrómeda.

Ginny rió y le dio un abrazo a Teddy y luego su abuela. Estuvieron hablando hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió y vieron aparecer a Harry. Abrazó a Teddy y le dio un beso a la pelirroja.

—Bueno, creo que es hora que nos vayamos a casa, Teddy. Hasta otro día —dijo Andrómeda despidiéndose de ambos y llevándose a Teddy.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Ginny cuando se quedaron solos.

—Cansado. Pero al menos ya hemos terminado.

Ginny sonrió y suspiró imperceptiblemente. Eso significaba que a partir de ahora Harry estaría más tiempo en casa. Tomó una decisión, se armó de valor y se lo dijo:

—Estoy embarazada.

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos y de repente Harry comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente; sin si quiera mirar a Ginny.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo después de cinco minutos paseando por la habitación.

—Sí —más nerviosa que antes al ver la reacción de Harry, comenzó a morderse los labios.

Harry siguió caminando un poco más por la habitación y, finalmente, se echó a reír. Avanzó hacia donde estaba Ginny y la abrazó. En ese momento la pelirroja se relajó y apoyó la frente en el hombro de él. Harry quería esto, estaba feliz. Y ella también. Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos minutos más y luego, bruscamente, el chico se apartó de ella; como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿Sientes algo?

—Estoy bien. Algunas náuseas por la mañana, pero nada más.

—Por Merlín. Soy feliz.

Ginny sonrió y se volvió a abrazar a su marido. Estaba feliz, ambos lo estaban. Iban a ser padres. No había sido algo que ellos hubieran planeado, pero eran dichosos al saber que lo serían. Así que, meses después, cuando la pelirroja presentaba una barriga prominente, señalando que el bebé nacería pronto, y los dos estaban sentados en el sofá del número 12 de Grimmauld Place discutiendo el nombre del bebé, se seguían sintiendo dichosos.

—¿De verdad quieres ponerle ese nombre? —preguntó ella.

—Si tú quieres sí.

—¿Y no prefieres un nombre más normal?

Harry rió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Lo que tú quieras.

—James Sirius Potter Weasley —sopesó la chica —. Me gusta.

Un mes después, James Sirius llegó al mundo. Ginny estuvo maldiciendo todo el tiempo que duró el parto, pero una vez tuvo a su pequeño en brazos unas lágrimas de felicidad descendieron por sus mejillas. Entonces el pequeño abrió los ojos y se le encogió el pecho al ver que, aunque un poco más claros, James tenía los mismos ojos que ella; de color del chocolate. Y desde ese omento supo que no quería y nunca querría que su hijo creciera jamás. Siempre sería su pequeño.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Este es el último oneshot que subo hoy, creo que os he saturado un poco. Creedme, me sorprendo yo también. No había sido tan productiva desde...nunca. Pero parece que mi muso ha decidido quedarse un rato, así que espero que aunque no sean tres historias al día, si subir bastantes historias este verano. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. **LainaM** me pidió esta historia y, aunque con un poco de retraso, aquí está. Espero que te guste. Sabes que no es mi pareja predilecta, pero me ha gustado escribir este pedazo de su historia. _

_Espero vuestros comentarios, críticas...lo que queráis. _

_Un saludo, _

**_Arualle._**


End file.
